


The Aspiring Setter

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, i'm dying for oikage stuff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Oikawa Tooru always gives his very best, no matter what. However, in the middle of training, someone have the nerve to disturb him, a single discussion leading to the change of a lifetime.





	

Go, go, go, go !

Push it, push it, push it !

The song, infinite, kept ringing in his ears whenever he trained, as if an invisible crowd was encouraging him, telling him to do his best. He have to admit it, that was quite a good motivation. A perfect one, in fact. Who trains in silence, anyway ? There is always something going on in your head, whether you want it or not. You might think about your partner, and how your relationship progressed. You might think about what you will eat for dinner. Thoughts just flow and flow in your mind, not giving you the slightest rest. But these thoughts that could be considered annoying are in fact the best help: they make you want to finish the training already, and for that to happen, you need to, well, train.

And Oikawa was more than willing to train. Slamming the ball against the floor a few times, he stared at the wall facing him, only the net separating them. Maybe I’ll try to get two serves. Or three. As much as I can handle, in fact. With these words in mind, along with the cheering of the invisible crowd, he threw the ball. Oh, that was perfect ! Now, he just needs to run, and hit... he jumps...

“Oikawa-senpai !”

The sudden voice felt like a slap in the face, and he lost all of his balance, landing butt first on the floor as the ball horribly landed on his head with a loud ‘bam’. Before he could manage to say every swear word he knew, he recognized Kageyama Tobio, who was holding a ball against his chest. This sight was... odd. He never really had the chance to see Kageyama on the court, so the view of him and a ball was quite new to him. However, he quickly forgot about that and jolted up.

“Idiot ! I was about to get the perfect serve ! Someone better had to be dead, for you to disturb me like this...”

The younger setter was silent for a moment, his fingers drumming against the surface of the ball. He loudly cleared his throat before speaking again.

“S-Sorry to disturb you, Oikawa-senpai ! I just wanted to know if you’d let me train with you...”

“To be better than me ? Ah ! No way”

Why was he acting in such a way ? In fact, he couldn’t tell. He immediately saw huge potential in the boy, was he feeling threatened ? No, it’s not like he’ll get replaced or something... he’s been part of the team for longer, after all. Finder keepers !

“N-No ! I do not aspire to be better than you, Oikawa-senpai,”, the kid stammered before regaining his stance, “My goal is to be the setter that every team needs. A setter that assures victory... a setter with tosses that are impossible to block !”

His eyes were lighting up as he said all of this nonsense. Was he even serious ? Oikawa could hardly believe that this was happening. A setter that assures victory ? No peculiar member assure victory. Each member cooperate in winning. Was he that stupid ?

“I want people to have me as their setter !”

“You don’t even know what being a setter means”

He said that before he could register that he was speaking. But to him, he was simply telling the truth. Taking his ball off the ground, he looked at Kageyama. The kid looked like he couldn’t believe what Oikawa had just said, and he suddenly felt as if he accidentally made a child cry.

And he liked children. Always ready to have fun and be at their best. Slowly, he threw the ball at Kageyama.

“Come on, Tobio-chan. Get in front of the net and show me your best toss”

“R-Really ?,” the boy could barely speak properly, his face as red as a tomato, “I... I won’t deceive you, Oikawa-senpai !”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t make me wait !”

Maybe he can teach that boy for an evening. Try to show him what is the meaning of being a setter.

-

“And so we meet again, Tobio-chan”

Kageyama clenched his jaw. He could only hear the cheering for Seijoh, as Karasuno received little to none encouragement, if you don’t consider to Ukai screaming at them as one.

“Hi, Oikawa-san”

“So, have you learn what being a true setter is ?”

Silence greeted him, until Karasuno’s number ten ran at them, jumping around Kageyama.

“Kageyama ! We must get in line, or Ukai will kill us ! Come ooon !”

He started to pull him by the shirt, and Kageyama was forced to go along, after he managed to give a slight nod to Oikawa-san.


End file.
